Shooting Stars
by savingyoursoul
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Andros and Ashley went to see Haley's comet? This story will let you know.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers, although I wish I owned Andros.

**A/N**: My first story here on please read and review. A huge thank goes to Alex (Alexandra Khayman) and Marieke (AH/AR), thank you guys for helping!

Shooting Stars

"I'm sorry, I think I overreacted." Andros apologized to Zhane.

"You defenately overreacted. But I forgive you." The boys exchanged their mutual greet. Zhane was about to leave when: "Oh, yeah, one more thing. Ashley: when she was with me, she spent most of the time asking questons about you...

Zhane turned his back to Andros, leavin the Megaship's bridge. "Questions? Like what?"

Zhane could not answer; Ashley had just entered the bridge. They exchanged looks, Ashley nervous, Zhane confidence.

She approached Andros.

"Erm, Andros." She started nervously. "Maybe it'd be too boring for you, since you do come from Space, but..."

"Do you want to go check on Haley's comet with me?" He finished it for her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered as she felt his touch through the thick fabric of their Astro uniforms.

"I'd love to!" She replied, amused at his nervous face. He sighed with relief, as she giggled and left for the Observatory, holding each other.

"You've never seen anything like this, have you?" Andros asked Ashley, as he saw her astonished face.

She shook her head. "I nerver thoguht I could be so close to the stars as I am now."

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded this time. "When I was a young girl, I used to look at the stars and make wishes."

"What kind of wishes?" He enquired.

"You know, the wishes all girls make..." She blushed. She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, but then she realised he had no clue about "girl wishes". "I mean, wishing to find the right person to spedn the rest of your life with, to get married one day, having kids..."

"And have you found that guy yet?" He wondered aloud.

"I think I have..." she replied misteriously.

"You think?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I wish I could tell him how I feel."

"Why don't you?" He raised his eyebrows even more.

"He's a bit shy; and I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same..."

Silence fell between them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. After what seemed an eternity, Andros broke the silence:

"Look Ashley, it's the comet!" They aproached the Obersvatory's window.

"It's beautiful!" Ashley said, her eyes sparkling.

"I have seen more beautiful things than that comet..." Andros said in a whisper. Ashley looked at him. Her eyes begged him to tell what was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "First of all, it isn't a thing, it's someone."

"Someone from KO-35?" He shook his head. "Then who? I'm curious, Andros!"

He held her hand. "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life is... you."

Ashley was taken aback whith what she had just heard. She already suspected Andros liked her, or at least it seemed at times. On her birthday, she was almost sure he liked her: he gave her a warm hug; but then he closed himself in his shell again. It had confused her a lot. Then, that same day, he had acted in a strange way towards Zhane, just because her and Zhane were spending some time together. "He was jealous!" She thought.He had no reasons to: Ashley was just asking about Andros's past. Ashley had learned then he had never had a girlfriend, and for Ashley, it was the reason why, sometimes, he seemed so distant.

"Me? Andros, I..." Her words were cut off. Andros, all of a sudden, had leaned forward and pressed his lips lips againts hers.

They broke apart from the kiss.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." Andros apologized, as he turned his back, ready to leave. Ashely grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"You don't need to be sorry!" She smiled. "I just want to know what took you so long? I mean, sometimes I thought you liked me, others you just wanted to be away from me."

"I wasn't sure of what I was feeling for you to be honest." He explained "I carry this burden of finding my sister, and then you came, and for a while you made me forget that burden. I felt guilt for it."

"You don't need to..."

"And then, today..." He carried on, as if he hadn't listened to her. "when I saw you too close to Zhane, I realized my true feelings for you. And I don't want to hide them anymore."

"I'm glad you don't"

Once again, their lips danced across each others.

"Am I that guy you wished to the stars?" Andros asked when they finally parted.

She nodded as she laid her head in his shoulders. "Wished to the stars and they brought me a boy from space. What a coincidence."

"Ashley, I...I carry a really heavy burden, I wouldn't like to see you suffer due to it."

"Andros..." She started, looking deeply in his eyes. "I will help you overcome it, no matter what. You've changed so much since we met; let me help you. You're not alone anymore, you don't need to be in your bubble anymore."

Her eyes spoke nothing but the truth. Andros had never seen eyes who could speak so well as Ashley's could. And he felt she was right. The kidnap of his sister had made him a loner; now he had this beautiful girl, for whom he had strong feelings, trying to help him. He'd be dumb if he didn't take her hand.

"You're right."

She smiled. "Good! I like to be right!"

"Ashley?" He grabbed her hand. "Thank you for being who you are."

"No problem." She giggled. "What would you say about a game of pool?"

"I don't know, I'm really tired. I really want to get some sleep."

Ashley walked Andros to his room. They stopped at his door.

"Ashley...would you like to sleep with me?" She frowned "Nothing will happen, I promise. It's just beacuse you make me feel safe, and I don't want to have any nightmares tonight..." He blushed.

"Okay Andros. I understand, don't worry."

Andros dialed his code and they both walked in. They took off their jackets and boots. Ashley was the first to lie down, Andros followed her. He pulled her closer to him by grabbing her by the waist, she laid her head on his cheast.

"Good night, Ashley." He said as he kissed the top of her head, smelling as much as he could of her hair's fruity smell.

"Good night, Andros."

That night, stars shone brighter for the two rangers.


End file.
